


Would you mind?

by PlatyPaints



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatyPaints/pseuds/PlatyPaints
Summary: Tiny drabbles about a Claurenz body swap au
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Gold

Lorenz bites into his- well, Claude's lip as he runs a finger over the head of his (Claude's) cock. It's different, firmer, more hair to play with around his base. He shouldn't be doing this, a voice in the back of his mind says. What would he do if he found Claude defiling his body in the same manor?

The quiver that passes through his body answers that for him. A new drop of clear precum drags down onto his (Claude's) knuckles as he firmly fists his (Claude's) erection.

Would Claude find himself speechless as he first notices how sensitive Lorenz's nipples really are? Would he dare to pull and tug on them as Lorenz has so many times? Maybe Claude would find himself desperately arching off the bed, aching for someone else to touch him as he grows harder and harder in his pants.

Would Claude cum to the thought of Lorenz touching his own body just as he is now?


	2. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops i made another chapter

Claude learned three things about Lorenz in very short succession.

1.Underneath all that armor he wore the tightest, most attractive corset around his already slim waist.  
2.It only took one hard brush against his nipples to get them hard.  
3.When he finally got that damned corset off, Lorenz's body could _bend_.

It was that 3rd revelation that caused a bit of an… unwelcome presence in Lorenz's trousers. And despite all his attempts to distract himself, it was only a matter of minutes before he caved and had three wet fingers thrusting inside of himself.

Gods… it was so easy to fit into that tight hole. Each bend of those long fingers hitting just right and leaving Claude whimpering with a voice that didn't belong to him. He was kneeled over Lorenz's bed, legs spread and arm aching as he felt his peak growing closer and closer.

He can smell the rose water Lorenz used on his hair as he muffles his moans into the blankets. Would he sound like Claude does now, or would he whimper and scream as he fucks himself. How easy would it be for Claude to bend Lorenz over his own desk and finger him just as he is now?

Would Lorenz let him? Would he be just as curious now that he's been in Claude's body too? Would he open the door right now wanting to know exactly what he looks like as he cums?

Claude has to bite Lorenz's sheets to keep from screaming as his spend splatters down the side of his leg.


	3. Complimentary

_Mind your ego._ Lorenz's inner voice says as he looks down at his own body writhing underneath him. The makeup he had so carefully applied earlier that day was coming off in streaks and globs as Claude shoves his face into the pillow.

"Lorenz…" he hears his own true voice say. "Why are you so sensitive- gah." Claude's sentence is cut off when Lorenz threads his (Claude's) calloused fingers down the inside of his own milky white thigh.

It was one thing to tease himself with those light touches during his nights alone. It was another thing entirely to have someone else experience it. Lorenz listens to the hitches in Claude's breathing. He watches his dick jump as he lingers around his wet and loose hole.

In the scenarios he would come up with, Lorenz always imagined Claude to be the one to tease. But now…

"Are you certain you're thoroughly prepared, Claude?" Lorenz asks, voice straining against the natural depth of Claude's timbre. He tugs slightly at the ring of muscle, watching Claude grip his (Lorenz's) fingers even harder against the sheets of his bed.

"Lorenz don't play with me." Claude whines as he opens his legs even wider. What a pretty sight he makes, sweaty and begging. 

_Your vanity, Lorenz._

"With your permission?" Lorenz asks, listening to Claude's sharp breath as he rests the head of his cock against his entrance. He can feel Claude flex and shudder when he bends over and presses his (Lorenz's) knee to his chest.

"Please. Please… Lorenz." Claude begs. Lorenz can see the beginning of a tear against the corner of his eye. "Fuck me." 

Lorenz takes a second to brush a lock of black hair away from his face before he presses inward into that sweet, tight heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tnx for stopping by sorry its so short, anyways I'm on twitter [@platypersonal](https://www.twitter.com/platypersonal/)


End file.
